In the interests of asset protection, the numbers of locks and keys owned by a single entity continuously grows, making it increasingly difficult for that entity to manage those keys. A growing need therefore exists for conveniently identifying, storing, and managing a multitude of keys.
Lock owners have sought methods of attaching identification to keys in a manner that makes the identity indiscernible from mere observation. Electronic memory devices have provided a method by which key owners can continually account for key related events including identification, lock association, access rights, and storage events, such as presence, absence, replacement, or removal from the storage unit. With this information key owners can securely monitor a secure system involving a multitude of keys and locks. Usually memory devices are monitored by a storage unit which serves not only to secure the keys when not in use, but to provide the communication channels between the keys and a managing server. By requiring access codes to open the system and access specific items within the system, not only does the system keep track of who removed a key, and how long it was gone, but also sets off an alarm if the item is overdue in returning. This allows lock owners to monitor who has access to their assets and ensures the assets will likely be returned in a timely manner.
To date these memory devices have been attached to keys and other assets by means of some form of tag. The memory device is affixed to the tag, which is then attached to the asset by means of a wire or a ring. For example, touch memory buttons have been attached to keys by means of either a flat, tongue-like card or a smaller tag. The card is finger-length, and attaches to the asset by means of a ring. While this allows multiple keys to share the same touch memory button, the ring could easily be removed, rendering the identification obsolete. The tag is a bit smaller and attaches the keys by wire, but still allows multiple keys to share the same touch memory button. As opposed to the card, once the wire is sealed within the tag it cannot be re-opened, rendering the assembly tamper evident. However, both of these solutions can be bulky, especially if carrying more than one assembly at a time. Also, to give each individual key a touch memory button would become cumbersome due to the size of the tags and the rings. These shortcomings have left lock owners in search of a compact, tamper-evident method of providing individual keys with unique electronic memory.